Dawn Clan
Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: Territory Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: Leader/Deputy/Meds Leader: Icestar: small, sleek teal tabby with icy-blue eyes and a long tail. Deputy: Sharpclaw: attractive protective Gray Saber with blue-eyes. Mate is Frenchtoast Medicine Cat(s): Dawnsplash: friendly black tabby with icy blue eyes, doesn't like drama. Rainsprite: large black tabby with blue eyes. has scar on tail. Snowpaw: small white sleek-furred cat MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE. Head Warrior: Frenchtoast: very protective large muscular Gray silver-''stone saber '''''who is mates with Sharpclaw. Former Leaders/Deputies & Meds Former Leaders: CURRENTLY NONE Former Deputies: Frenchtoast: Frenchtoast and Sharpclaw left for about 1 hour to become rogues, then they came back. Sharpclaw wanted to be deputy so her mate, Frenchtoast, said he'll just be the head warrior. So now, Frenchtoast is the head warrior c: Former Medicine Cats Mudclaw (or something like that): She got really annoyed that she wasn't allowed to be the ONLY medicine cat and then she was being a drama queen, and SHE left. She got annoyed about it spreading rumors that Dawn hacked her clan and all this other stuff. It was so annoying. Timeleaf: I actually don't know why she left, she just left one day and never came back. I see her around seaside often. Allies & Enemies c: Allies *'WhiteThunder Clan '(became allies at a leader meeting) ''Leader: white fangcat *'DarkSunlight Clan (our clans were allies in Aurora, so we just decided to become allies again, bc frost is ma good friend c:) ''Leader: FrostFang *'DarkAsh Clan ''(Rose is my best friend, and we hanged out one time and so yeah ._.) Leader: Roseda Star *'DarkBlaze Clan (one time Jayfeather asked if we wanted to be allies) ''Leader: DarkBlazing Star *'Moonfall Clan ''(this was a new clan and I like helping new clans, at a leader meeting they were looking for territory and asking about the wiki and stuff, I helped them with all of it, and then they said they don't have any allies so I asked to be allies with them) Leader: Daisy spottedstar *'Poison Oak Clan (I heard because Leopard left it was dieing, so my other character joined, we became allies because I tried to help them as best as I could. I accidently left and are trying to find them now so my other char can join, because it was a great clan of many, and it deserves to stay strong) ''Leader: queen jenna *'DarkFang Clan ''(was allies with AmberRose Clan, and blood is my sister so... Even know it's dead it was still our ally, and always will be) Leader: BloodClaw, now Deliana or something. *'Blood Clan (Idk one time ScourgeStar asked at seaside c: she told people to join our clan too o:) ''Leader: ScourgeClaw *'Shadow Clan ''(Its a new clan, and obviously you know I like helping them clans. I helped the clan with the wiki and half and stuff, and now I am her friend, so she said we can be allies. So we are I guess) Leader: Halfmoon Star Enemies *'BloodyMoon Clan''' (because they are trying to kill cats, and they are really mouse-brained and stupid. They also think they can destroy the wiki. Plain idiots) ''Leader: Kyuubi Nachimi or something *'Meadow Clan''' (because they are stealing are clans' cats , denying it then blamin it on us)